<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's ok to rest by Mandakatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093248">It's ok to rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt'>Mandakatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardian Wind [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, High fever, M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedue is sure that he feels the way he does due to a poor night’s sleep, and if he can simply get back to his Dorm, he’ll be fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardian Wind [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's ok to rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dedue panted softly as he rested his hands against the wall in front of him. He bit back a groan at how cool, and inviting the stone felt under his hands and he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>resist</span>
  </em>
  <span> the urge to step forward and place his forehead against it. He was sure that the reason he felt the way he did was due to the fitful sleep the night before, but it was like he couldn’t shake the haze from his mind. He felt unbearably warm, yet cold at the same time. The latter more than the former as a shiver ran down his spine and caused his teeth to chatter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t till he felt someone grab his arm that he realized that he was being talked to, and his brows rose gently as he looked down at the one next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ashe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedue! You’re burning up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… am fine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not! Not when you feel like the inside of an oven!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue was surprised at how easily Ashe tugged him away from the wall and down, to place his hand upon his forehead. He couldn’t stop the groan that passed his lips at how cool, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> his fingers felt against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now this is important. Dedue…? Are you listening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. I am sorry, what did you say?” and he turned his eyes to Ashe, finding it hard to focus on him in general.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedue, how long as your fever been this high?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue found that he couldn’t answer him, and instead he leaned into his touch further letting his eyes flutter close. It was then as if the world seemed to suddenly pitch itself, and he felt as if he was floating. It was a strange sensation. It was as if he’d fallen into the grip of a warp spell, and it wasn’t quite yet done moving him where they needed him to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--wake soon. Till then, watch over him for me Ashe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Of course, Your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watch over him? Had he been injured? Did the warp spell do something to him that was unexpected? He felt sluggish and heavy. It was as if he lacked the strength to do anything, and a soft, confused groan passed his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedue?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He replied with another soft groan before there was a light gentle touch to the side of his face, that slowly traveled down his neck. Dedue practically moaned at how soothing, and cool it felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Does...Does it hurt? I can send someone to get something for you, if--if you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Water…” Dedue croaked out softly, and slowly let his eyes open. He was so surprised at how his own voice sounded that he blinked slowly. He sadly didn’t even notice as Ashe had come back to his side, and gently pressed the waterskin against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I figured this would be easier to drink from. Here. Let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan Dedue closed his eyes as the water passed his lips, and he swallowed slowly, thankful for how his mouth no longer felt like it had cotton in it. When he was finished, he let off a soft sigh, his eyes remaining closed as Ashe helped him to rest his head once more upon the pillows under him. Licking his dry lips he spoke softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where--?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your room,” Ashe supplied for him, and Dedue turned his head a little to be able to look at him. “You passed out from your fever in the courtyard. Dimi--uh--his highness saw to it that you were carried here, and asked that I watch over you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue blinked slowly, almost as if he was unable to believe what he was being told. Carried? Dimitri would have been the only one he knew of that would have had the strength to be able to carry him, and for that he felt ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His Highness didn’t need--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush.” Ashe scolded him gently, and Dedue lifted his eyes further, watching the young man wring out a cloth from the basin at his bedside, before bringing it to gently wipe his face. “You were sick, if I could have carried you I would have too. You need to rest now, and get better. Don’t even think that you were ever a burden. Cause you haven’t been. Not at all…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue found that he couldn’t look away from him. “But I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gentle smile, one that he was sure that he didn’t deserve, Ashe leaned down to press the lightest of kisses to his cheek, and his eyes went wide with surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone gets sick once in awhile, Dedue. Let your friends, those that--” and he watched Ashe fidget a little as a blush rose to his cheeks. “--those that care about you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Take care of you. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan, Dedue moved his hand gently to grasp Ashe’s wrist gently. He marveled at how small the other man’s hand seemed in his fingers alone. Slowly he brought Ashes hand to his lips, and though they were dry and cracked, he pressed a soft kiss to his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Ashe tense slightly, before a soft smile pulled his lips upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry... ” Dedue mumbles softly against his skin as he slowly closes his eyes. “I did not mean to...worry you. As long as you are here.. I am sure I will recover.” and he gives Ashe’s wrist a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’ll be right as rain in no time!” he hears Ashe tell him with a smile that he can feel. He moans softly as he slowly releases the young man’s wrist, only to give off a soft pleased sort of sound he feels Ashe’s lips once more against his skin before that cool cloth is gently rested upon his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok to rest, Dedue. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue couldn’t help but smile softly as he let himself slip into slumber, as that small hand gently grasped his own, and gently squeezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me also on <a href="https://twitter.com/Mandakatt">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>